As the critical dimensions of devices continue to shrink, novel methods and apparatus most be developed to overcome device limitations at smaller length scales. For example, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), such as micro-fabricated generators, motors or other electromechanical devices, may require suitable rotational speeds for operation on a micron to sub-micron length scale. Unfortunately, conventional designs, such as air bearing rotors and the like, break down due to mechanical and vibrational instabilities, such as mass-induced mechanical instabilities caused by the addition of magnetic materials to the rotor or the like.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved electromechanical devices and methods for forming such electromechanical devices.